


Don't stress out Chakal

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Vice Principal Chakal mad [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after The Late Manny Rivera, Vice Principal Chakal tried to prevent ghosts from driving him crazy but failed.





	1. Chapter 1

Manny and Frida were now getting early to school thanks to Marigraciela and Pablo.

Vice Principal Chakal and Sergio were shaking in anger 

Vice Principal Chakal said "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?"

Sergio said "HOW COME-A PABLO AND MARIGRACIELA GET MANNY AND FRIDA GETTING EARLY-A FOR SCHOOL!?"

However Vice Principal Chakal's mustache falls off.

Sergio gulped

Vice Principal Chakal roared "YOU GOT DETENTION!?" as fire burning behind him.

Sergio screamed like a girl

Marigraciela and Pablo laughed at Vice Principal Chakal.

Vice Principal Chakal growled

Marigraciela and Pablo pulled Manny and Frida.


	2. Chapter 2

Vice Principal Chakal's House

Vice Principal Chakal was sleeping but he hears a moaning.

But it was the wind.

Vice Principal Chakal returns to sleep but he hears a soft voice cooing.

It was a ghostly baby girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin with rosy cheeks.

Vice Principal Chakal screamed.

A ghostly baby girl giggled

Vice Principal Chakal opens the door.

Vice Principal Chakal's jaw dropped and his eyes widen in shock.

He sees the ghosts like a creepy woman, a sad guitarist, a little girl and a short tempered conquistador.

Vice Principal Chakal said "Oh no"


End file.
